gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Violence Jack Evil Town
Violence Jack Evil Town is a 1988 OVA by Go Nagai, based on the Violence Jack manga arc about 3 groups sealed in an underground mall. Characters * Violence Jack *Mad Saulus *Blue *Kawamori *Aila Mu *Emi *Kurata *Toby *Aids *Wasp *Tom Cat *Rikki *Sudo *Takamatsu *Osamu *Kinichi *Linda *Mary *Taihei Shibaki Story In Japan, the Kanto Hell quake occurs, and people in a mall sink underground and are trapped. Later Kinichi and Kurata have stolen a ham but Kawamori kills Kinichi as Kuratta runs to Section B. At Section B, Kuratta tries to make nice with the gang members there and Blue hits on him. Blue busts up Kuratta and Mad Saulus finishes him by stomping his head in. Mean while, Section A has dug up Violence Jack (Character). Section B attacks but Jack steps on one. Saulus is going to kill Aids for leaving Toby but Blue saves him and says to have a free market. Meanwhile, some kids eat cockroaches and rats and Kawamori shows then Jack (a knife wielding fighter who is the good guy here). They bring Jack to see Taihei Shibaki where Jack shows his jackknife and says that he is Violence Jack. Taihei Shibaki says they sunk in the Hell Quake and split into areas A, B, and C. They have a free market (swap and meet in the dub) and section A and b meet. Then Section C comes out and reveals Section A drugged and raped them. The models broke away and formed Section C and now they get Jack to join them. At Section C Aila Mu shows Jack they are peaceful and were fashion models so they don't need to eat much. Jack busts a hole in a rock wall with a punch and frees them but then Section B attacks Section A. Tom Cat kills the children AND Aila Mu ASKS jACK TO SAVE EM. JACK says ITS TOO LATE AND (f caps lock was on) Kawamori betrays Section A and slags a buncha guys from it to join Section B. Section B goes after Section C but jack stands in their way. He takes down some grunts but Saulus holds him as the dregs get by. Jack nearly crushes Blue's neck as Blue urinates herself but Mad Saulus slugs him out and gets on him. Section B gets to Section C and Rikki holds them off and somehow later they are sealed away behind a metal door. Mary volunteers to stay behind and keep guard. Jack chucks Saulus through a stone wall and runs through the mall to save the super models. He finds Mary raped and killed with a stick in her vagina and a wooden object in her mouth. The surviving models make it to a place with light coming in but Rikki goes off to check a noise. Its Kawamori urinating and she gets gang shanked by Section B. Section B then attacks and rapes the models for nearly 3 solid minutes. Kawamori tries to rape Aila Mu but Blue kills him and attempts to rape Aila Mu. Jack comes in and decapitates Blue then chops up the members of section B. Later Mad Saulus comes in and is shocked by blue's severed head. He says he loves her and eats her. After like 20 seconds of cannibalism Saulus turns into some grotesque abomination. He fights jack and beats him up. But jack plows his 40cm jackknife into Saulus's skull and he says that he's gonna enjoy being with Section B in Hell. And then... he died... oh and the models of Section C are a bit bummed by the outside being a ruined place and their modeling skills don't have a use in this Hokuto no Ken world. Emi and the blonde comfort Aila and we get a slow pan to the blue sky with peaceful music. Censorship It was censored in England and Australia. The main scenes removed were Section B raping the super models of Section C, Section A raping the super models of Section C, some of the more graphic violence and gore, and the scene where Mad Saulus eats his hermaphrodite girlfriend Blue. It should be noted that the manga was even more disturbing and toned down for the anime a bit. Changed From The Manga * Rikki is the one who breaks through the wall to the outside instead of Jack (using a big hammer and wearing only undies). * Kawamori doesn't goin Section B and jam his thing into Aila Mu (but he does cap the leader of Section A in an effort to make things easier for Section B to rule). Mad Saulus thanks him by crushing him under his foot like a pop can. * Section B symbolically turns into werewolves as a metaphor for giving in to their beast drives. * Mad Saulus doesn't actually transform into that abomination to face jack one last time. He also doesn't take Jack's blade, Jack gives him one. Trivia Cameos *Kind of a reverse cameo but, Blue bares a strong resemblance to Gestapoko from Kekko Kamen (but Gestapoko don't have a wiener) *Aila Mu is from God Mazinger but has lime green hair instead of blicketee black. *Rikki is from Shutendoji but has blue hair here instead of Blonde. *In 1 scene around 26 mins in, A chick looking and dressed like Honey Kisaragi but with Blue hair is seen in Section C. Category:Anime Category:OVA Episodes Category:Horror Category:Gory